1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic device mounting and docking systems, and more specifically to an in-wall dock for a tablet computer.
2. Background Information
A variety of control systems have been developed to control and interact with audio/video (A/V) devices, home automation units, lighting control units, telephony devices, heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) units, energy management devices, and/or other types of devices. Such control systems often organize control options into a series of menus, and present these menus in user interfaces. While user interfaces may be presented in a variety of manners, touch panel interfaces are particularly popular with many end user.
A variety of special-purpose table-top and portable touch panel control units have been developed to interact with particular control systems. Further, a variety of special-purpose in-wall touch panel control units have been developed to interact with particular control systems. In-wall units may be preferred by end users in certain applications, for example, where close integration into the structure of the home or other building is desired.
Many special-purpose in-wall touch panel control units include advanced computing hardware, in addition, to a touch-sensitive display screen. For example, many special-purpose in-wall touch panel control units include an embedded personal computer (PC), a digital graphics engine, one or more network interface(s), speakers, a microphone and other hardware components. These components may be arranged in a case mounted at least partially into a wall cavity. Due to in part their special-purpose nature, and corresponding often limited production volume, special-purpose in-wall touch panel control units are typically quite expensive. This expense often limits the number of units installed in a typical installation. Often it is simply cost prohibitive to install an individual special-purpose in-wall touch panel control unit in every room of a home or other building, even though an end-user may desire such an arrangement. To reduce costs, the use of unit is often rationed, such that they are installed in only a few key rooms or locations within a home or other building.
If it were possible to utilize a lower-cost mass-market product in place of a special-purpose in-wall touch panel control unit, a greater number of panels could be deployed at a similar expense. However, various problems are encountered when trying to integrate a mass-market product into a wall. For example, it is difficult to mount a product that is not designed for an in-wall installation in a wall in a manner that provides the level of fit-and-finish often demanded by end users. Further, it is difficult to secure a product that is not designed for an in-wall installation in a manner that prevents, or at least discourages, unwanted removal or theft.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques for in-wall mounting.